


Balloon

by CupidStrikes



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri has a strange way of touching Flynn's heart in all the right places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anonymous prompt "balloon", given over on Tumblr.

**Balloon**

 

Flynn looked at Yuri, then back at the brightly coloured object floating a foot about his head, then back to Yuri,

"...Yuri, why do you have a balloon?" He asked finally, cross the room to search noisily in a drawer. Just before Flynn lost his patience with the noise, Yuri pulled out a pen and plonked himself on his bed before busying himself with something at the other end of the balloon's string.

Curious, Flynn approached the other boy and sat next to him, leaning over to see what he was doing. Yuri glanced at him, looking almost guarded for a moment before he let Flynn see the scrap of paper in his hands, a line of his almost illegible scrawl already covering most of one side. Taking it delicate, Flynn studied it closer, deciphering the warped letters with practised ease,

 _I never want to lose him  
_

Yuri was blushing. He reached and took the paper back from Flynn and clearing his throat,

"The....The man selling them...He said that if you wrote a wish and released it...Then it would come true," Yuri refused to look at Flynn, rather embarrassed by this now, and waiting for the latter to complain about the childishness of this.

What he didn't expect, was for Flynn to sigh and gently nudge his arm,

"Idiot." Flynn plucked the paper and the pen from Yuri's slack fingers, turning it over to write on the blank side, his meticulously neat cursive easily read even from Yuri's angle.

 

 _I wish that we'll always be together._

 _  
_

Flynn handed it back, his ears a little red,

"T-there," he rubbed his hair a little awkwardly, "...Where are you planning to release it?"

Yuri smiled, rolling the paper up and tying the string tightly around it, "...from the roof," he stood and went to the window, clambering out and shimmying up onto the roof, offering Flynn a hand when he followed.

The sky was darkening by the time they had settled on the flattened crest of the inn's roof, and they pressed closer together for warmth. Flynn's hand found Yuri's on the string, and he laced their fingers together, giving him a smile that was only just visible in the fading light. Together, they released the balloon, watching it bob dizzily towards the stars and float off, carried by the light wind. They lost sight of it after a few minutes, unable to stave off blinking any longer. Neither made a move to leave, though.

They stayed there wrapped in each other's arms until Flynn felt Yuri drooping with sleep against him, and gently prodded him back into their room where they fell into bed together, Yuri just barely feeling Flynn's lips move against his skin as he fell asleep,

 _"I swear we'll always be together."_


End file.
